Hidden Kiss Poem
by WolfAngel'JR
Summary: A poem from Peter to Wendy. Influenced by the 2003 movie and my Peter Pan Roleplay Game.


**A/N** The very first poem I have ever written. This is Peter's thoughts and memories about himself, Neverland and Wendy. Influenced by my Peter Pan roleplay game and the 2003 movie. This is from Peter to Wendy. **A/N**

**Author:** WolfAngel'JR.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Peter Pan story nor the characters. They belong to all their rightful owners.

This is non-profit fanfiction. I have no intent infringing of anyone's copyrights.

* * *

**Hidden Kiss**

I was nothing but a child  
when I left this world behind.  
My dream came true, but all too soon  
I knew what I would lose.  
I stayed anyway – too many adventures to see,  
I thought Neverland was all I need.

Just my fairy and me – what a perfect life, indeed!  
But though forgotten my friends and family,  
I came to miss human company.  
I brought new friends along  
to the land of eternal fun.  
'Made more happy memories  
with my friends, my brothers, my "sons".

Years went by and all seemed right.  
But the Boys kept saying "We need a mother.",  
and I said "No, not I!"  
Whoever I was needing, too,  
I soon found out all I wanted was you.

I loved your stories, and your smile,  
I saw heaven in your eyes.  
Did you know you had a secret admirer?  
I was beside you by the nights.

One night it happened – you awoke  
and saw me in your room.  
Soon I was gone but I left behind  
literally - my shadow.  
The following night I returned,  
not knowing my luck had turned.  
I couldn't get my shadow to stick –  
it was annoying - it made me weep.

Once again you were awake,  
you asked me why I cried.  
Caught off-guard I meant to flee  
but you didn't seem surprised -  
just glad of seeing me.  
And your smile was the final thing –  
I just couldn't leave.

You helped me to stick my shadow:  
You sewed in on my feet.  
Yet all I could think of it was;  
"Oh, the cleverness of me!"

You saw I was serious but I think you knew  
I wouldn't just leave, now that I had met you.  
You said good-night and hid in bed,  
I told you some truth and you took it a flirt…  
Okay, it might have been that too.  
We shared two kisses, you were rather amused.  
I know now why and here's one certain truth:  
I would thimble only you.

I was leaving to tell the boys the end  
of the latest story,  
when you put this thought in my head:  
I had to get you come with me!

I taught you to fly by happy thoughts  
or fairydust, however.  
The thing I couldn't change was  
that you still hesitated.  
It was clear that growing up was not for you  
the horror it was for me.  
Maybe I still don't get it but now I do respect it.

So thank you for following me –  
for making me see.

In Neverland you became their mother  
as I was their father.  
But we were still just children living a dream come true.  
Yet in time our feelings grew.  
Love I said I never knew  
was only getting stronger.  
I, not knowing I had shown it before -  
tried to ignore it all the more.

I'm sorry that I hurt you but I have to believe  
that deep inside you still knew what you meant to me.  
That I loved you and never wished you to leave.

Whatever we had it wasn't enough  
for our dreams were in different worlds.  
You told me you'd be going home,  
it being my deepest hurt.  
"If you wish it," may be what I said  
but my world was falling apart.  
Then you asked me to come along.  
I considered, for a moment, it seemed fine.  
But then the child in me warned again  
I'd be giving up my biggest dream.

"I want always to be a boy and have fun."  
was brought down by your simple reply  
"I think it's your biggest pretend."  
So you left, I was alone -  
more alone than ever before.  
Hanging on to my childhood -  
closing my eyes from seeing more.

But it wasn't goodbye 'cause you weren't safe  
for my enemy had found in.  
Had he only found but he also learned  
how to cause me pain.  
When I got you safe, had fooled them all,  
he told me the truth.  
The whole truth about my future without you.  
He knew by that I would lose  
all my happy thoughts.  
For all I cared he could've just killed me.  
Please, spare me the loss of my life!  
But my death seemed to be that of yours  
for you stopped him just in time.

His mistake was to let you bid farewell.  
It became one I'll never forget.  
It became my strength, our victory.  
For years you thought it was just the farewell to me.

But here I am – still your age,  
five years later – girl, you are my fate.  
"We need a mother!"  
"No, not I!"  
Well, you and I, we've proven by now it was a lie.

I know I'm blessed to have your love.  
I can't recall my past and it's always hard.  
But… to me you're a lover, a friend and a mother –  
so all I need for a future is in your heart.

I have a new dream and I'm living it.  
Guess where I found it? Right there –  
in your hidden kiss.


End file.
